


Team Meeting: The Bet

by myidiotclintbarton



Series: Avengers DadSquad Timeline [1]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Multi, Stucky if you squint, Team as Family, canon compliant except for IW, irondad and spiderson are discussed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myidiotclintbarton/pseuds/myidiotclintbarton
Summary: Summary: The bet that started it all. Clint finally arrives back at the Compound after the Accords get settled. An argument becomes a wager between the two Avenger dads, Ant-Man and Hawkeye, for whether or not Spider-Man is actually Tony’s kid.*check the end for footnotes….Prequel to Avengers DadSquad Assemble! This is a little something to hold you over until the next Chapter





	Team Meeting: The Bet

Tony was out of the Compound, doing something or other for Stark Industries, and seeing as it was a Wednesday afternoon, not many Avengers should have been left in the Compound. That hadn’t been the case for this Wednesday.  
  


It just so happened that Clint Barton had arrived the previous night and several team members had stuck around to welcome him back. Wanda stuck around as she was going to be there anyways focusing on getting her GED studies done for the week with some helpful tutoring by Natasha. Unfortunately, Vision was away for a bit, helping Stark with damage control on something in New York City. Bucky and Steve were taking a lazy day along with Sam who was catching up with some garbage television as he didn't have any local veteran outreach programs on Wednesdays. Natasha had informed Clint that Sam and Bucky had only gotten set up in the compound two days before he had. Natasha stayed to help Clint get settled into his room even though he only had a duffel bag worth of clothes and a suitcase full of archery equipment. She clearly had missed the joke-spitting archer during their time as fugitives.  
  


To said archer's surprise, Rhodey was also there, sporting some metal exoskeleton legs Tony must have made him. When Clint had gotten a look at them he had been filled Clint with a wave of guilt and empathy, knowing what it was like to lose some function of your body to an accident on a *mission. Perhaps he'd talk to the Colonel about it at some point, Clint thought as he absently tapped his hearing aid on his left ear before he snapped out of his daze to greet the Colonel all the same as before. The man was very receptive to his attempt to start a dialogue. Clint mused, thankful at how there were no hard feelings with Rhodes at the very least.  
  


Clint had the whole day to actually meet the newer teammate present, that being Ant-Man, beyond fight with him and get locked up together in a maximum security prison. Scott Lang had told him about how there was also a new member Hope Pym, his partner who went by the Wasp, who was too busy to bother being at the compound that day. Apparently she did the whole shrinking thing too but she could fly. That sounded impressive enough to the lowly, non superpowered Hawkeye. Clint also was able to catch up with the ones he hadn’t seen since being broken out of the Raft or the Airport fight. He had been assured by Natasha that they were on speaking terms but Clint wanted to see for himself.  
  


He had promised his kids that they’d be able to see their favorite aunt soon before he had let the farm. His wife had been understanding in letting him visit the team for a while, able to have help from her parents to look after the kids. She said if they were extra good maybe they could visit. After all, what kid didn’t want to meet superheroes that had crashed at their house before. He had smiled and gave her a kiss before he entered the Quinjet saying something about how Stark wouldn’t tolerate kids of any age messing up his house. With that, Hawkeye was off to meet the rest of his super gang after a government imposed leave.  
  


The ace archer had missed his crime fighting extended family and after having been under house arrest for a few too many months, the former spy was itching for some training. That was until, during a late lunch while the present members were all lazily enjoying there food, Scott brought up Spider-Man and his supposed connection to Stark.  
  


“Yah, really energetic, about yay high.” He motioned his hand around his shoulder height. “Adorable kid, really. Have you met him yet?” Scott had turned to him, half eaten ham and baloney sandwich in hand. Clint was sure that Sam had said something about the kid being more annoying than cute but he chose to answer Scott.  
  


“I’ve seen him in action for a bit back in Berlin, same as you, but I’ve never met him. Haven’t had the chance to,” Clint just shrugged as he spoke. What had turned his head was Natasha’s addition to the topic.  
  


“He’ll be by this Friday. He’s a good kid,” Natasha added with a small curve of her lips. Clint noted how considerate she looked.  
  


“Really? Wow. Well, he can’t be that bad with Nat’s approval. She’s got to deal with my kids a lot, so she knows what quality looks like.” Clint smirked at his own statement, a little too proud but Natasha would allow it as she loved her **nieces and nephews.  
  


Natasha had been able to see the young spider on several occasions as she and Steve acted as representatives of the rogue Avengers, traveling back and forth between their hide away and the UN and the compound. She had made sure to check into who this Spider-Man was. She was curious as to who had turned the head of Tony Stark and still continued to be associated with Iron Man in domestic fights, mostly those centered in New York. She had been surprised to see how close the two were. Peter Parker, as she had discovered, wasn’t just an intern for Stark Industries. At least, not in practice. Tony had acted rather paternal in those few moments Natasha got a glimpse into their lives before Tony had to shut the door and became the joking but cold Stark she knew he had to become to deal with those he didn't trust.  
  


The Russian assassin turned superhero wasn’t about to tell Clint that. He'd have to find out on his own, fair and square.  
  


“I mean, any kid who can keep up with Stark must be crazy smart, right,” Clint questions.  
  


“I thought it made sense. Stark made his suit, they work in the workshop together. Stark acts like Spider-kid is his son. At least, enough that I think he might actually be.” Scott inquires. Clint chuckles at the very thought.  
  


“Tony is not the kid type. I’m sure he just makes the kid get him coffee. Tony rarely likes company at all when he works.” Clint had found that out after being particularly annoying to Tony one day he had been scoping out the vents in the Tower and wouldn’t stop singing ‘Take Me Home, Country Roads’ above his workshop. That and the man seemed to value his time alone to think on things Clint hadn’t asked about.  
  


“I’m not so sure you're right,” Ant-dude had egged on.  
  


So, of course, the discussion had erupted into an argument between the two team dads present, who also happened to be the least mature Avengers.  
  


“I’m telling you, there's no way Tony has a kid. I’m fairly sure Stark never wanted any and even if he had any, he’d stay far away from them, that’s for damn sure. Believe me, I’m a spy, its my job to know how to read people.”  
  


“Open your eyes, Clint, and you’ll see.”  
  


“See what? That Tony likes to show off his tech to anyone and having a kid like that to test out his work makes it easier for his ego grow even more?” Scott rolled his eyes, upset that the archer was being so stubborn.  
  


“Rhodes, what about you? Tony’s your best friend. What do you think? You must know something?” Clint pressed.  
  


Rhodey just smiled and looked away, clearly amused by the discussion but not willing to get involved. He just raised his hands from where he sat at the counter. “Hey, I’m not giving anything away. You guys do what you want.”  
  


“See, he’s admitting there’s something going on!” Scott was getting pretty animated at this point seeing as the purple tee-shirted ex retiree wouldnt budge on the subject.  
  


“No, you moron! Has shrinking down so much shrunk your brain.” Sam was all smiles at the exchange, tempted to bring out his phone to record it. Natasha next to the veteran flyer just rolled her eye, remarking about how immature they were being.  
  


“I don't know man, you haven't been back long. I got here just four days before you but that was enough for me to pick up on it.”  
  


“Well I’ve known Stark much longer. Granted, not that well but more than you have. When he visited my house, he had no idea how to interact with my kids. Every time one came up to him to talk he lifted his hands up as if to say ‘please don’t touch me.’” Clint did an impression of the gesture and began to laugh a bit at the memory. “Trust me, that guy doesn't do well with kids. He doesn’t know the first thing about even talking to one. He wouldn’t know how to be a dad even if you gave him a billion years to figure it out.” Clint leaned against the back of the leather couch, arms crossed in exasperation.  
  


“You haven’t seen him around this kid.”  
  


“You mean the one he sent into battle when he was probably still in middle school without a care in the world. Yah, Tony seems to really care about this one.” The sarcastic tone was not lost on Scott who just huffed. Clint looked around for backup. “What do you think, Wanda? Nat?”  
  


Wanda gave Clint a noncommittal noise in response, hands over her textbook on biology, and Nat shrugged next to her, too occupied with whatever sinister thing she was cooking up that’s plans were probably being projected onto her phone’s screen. Clint desperately looked towards the counter, surprised at the metal armed American assassin presence having not heard him enter. In his desperation, he foolishly tried to get the tired hundred and two year old assassin onto his side.  
  


“Barnes, you're on my side, right?” Bucky, however, hadn’t been listening closely to the argument, having learned to somewhat tune out little squabbles like this since he arrived at the compound just a few days prior. He was busy getting some water for himself and some ice tea for his punk but he had heard some of what they were discussing. He just addressed Lang with all the enthusiasm of a tired sloth just wanting to be left alone.  
  


“I don’t give a damn about whatever thing you guys are betting on now. I got better things to do.” Bucky's gruff though younger sounding voice rang out. Bucky grabbed the filled mug and clear glass, one in his human hand, the other in his gifted vibranium one and used the lull in the argument to retreat back over to where Steve was sketching. A moment passed before the silence was broken,  
  


“He doesn’t care about a wager or this topic,” Sam supplied, trying to be helpful in the room he had only chosen to enter to watch drama unfold.  
  


“Don’t be so sure about that,” Natasha had spoken softly, not bothering to look away from her screen. Sam gave her a look before turning back to the two most unhelpful members of the team just in time for them to settle on twenty dollar stakes.  
  


  


…………

  
  


Steve was perched on what Tony called a ‘tasteful contemporary’ gray couch one room over from the gang of children they lived with now listening to some tunes as his hand danced across the parchment. It made Bucky think about how earphones made it easier for the All-American super soldier to ignore the rest of the gaggle of friends and focus on his creativity.  
  


Bucky thought about how he should take notes considering the oncoming headache he had after being in the kitchen for less than a minute. The weapons expert placed a glass of peach ice tea in front of Steve on his cloth table mat Bucky’s favorite reckless man had set his art supplies on while taking a sip from his own mug of water. He set his navy mug down, taking a second to place it on a coaster absently looking at the ‘I heart NY’ script on it before he made to sit on the upholstery to at least get a nap in before he went to go train with Natasha. She had promised they’d all go out for frozen yogurt after that and he wasn't missing it due to being drowsy. The worn out World War II veteran leaned over closer to Steve as he collapsed into the cushions, hoping to get a glimpse at the figure of graphite and coal.  
  


Steve maneuvered himself a bit, protective of his paper pad, before asking, “so what's going on with them?”  
  


“They're betting against each other again,” Bucky used his thumb to point over his shoulder behind him.  
  


“Oh, about what this time,” Steve spoke with a brow arched in muted interest that masked his true amusement.  
  


“Something about Spider-Kid being like Tony’s kid or something.” Steve looked up from his paper, glancing at Bucky, clearly more interested than he had expected. Bucky shrugged and continued his summary, “Clint thinks Scott’s out of his mind.” A smirk reached at Steve’s lips as he almost snorted before turning away to draw again.  
  


“I don't think Scott’s that far off from the truth.” Steve’s voice was calm as he made the statement. He seemed… thoughtful.  
  


“What do you mean?” Bucky had tried to hide how curious he was at that but he wasn't sure it had worked with how exhausted he felt.  
  


“I know you haven’t seen Tony around the kid as much as I have.” That was true. Steve had traveled between Wakanda and New York with Natasha far before the other rogue Avengers had arrived back in the states. He must have spent a considerable amount of time around Stark and if what he was implying was right, that meant this Spider-Man, too. Bucky and Sam had only just made it back into the states four days ago on Saturday. And, that being said, Bucky had only gotten a glimpse or two before he had hid himself away in his own quarters. He hadn’t been in much of a mood to meet a kid, he wasn’t sure he could keep up with one. Bucky almost was lost in his own thoughts before Steve continued,  
  


“You haven't seen how adorable the two are. He practically is his dad. Tony has become such a helicopter parent. It’s really amusing to see.” Steve paused for a second, a relieved sigh leaving his lips. “I think Tony’s changed a lot for the better. I can see it every time he looks at the kid. I think he knows that this may be the closest he’ll ever get to being able to be someone's parent.” Steve doesn't elaborate so Bucky just nodded and hummed, taking Steve’s word for it. It was not as though he planned on getting close to the supposed wall-crawling teenaged teammate.  
  


The exhausted super soldier hadn’t considered it at the time, but Tony must have been in a pretty bad place after Steve and Bucky had left the Siberian Hydra facility. He didn’t know Tony that well and he was sure that the engineer would be keeping his distance but he was glad things were looking up for the man who insisted on paying for housing for the Avengers.  
  


Bucky grabbed a nearby throw pillow placed the fluffed cushion on his eyes as he tried to relax and not think too hard about the past.  
  


“You falling asleep on me?” Steve edged over to his best friend and protector, his tone teasing and playful.  
  


“Shut it, wise guy. I just need some peace and quiet for a bit, is that too much to ask,” though his voice was muddled through the cushion now covering his face. Bucky could hear Steve’s light chuckle as he folded himself under the blanket he had thrown lazily onto his torso. A few minutes passed and the worn soldier was able to properly doze off next to his lifelong companion.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Setting it all up. That's what this is. Planned. Yap. This wasn't intended to be this long but please let me know what you think of it and any suggestions for the DadSquad verse!  
> *In the comics, Clint loses most of his hearing to a bomb that went off during a mission so I thought he could relate to Rhodey.  
> **Nieces. I know in the movies he only has one daughter but I’m referring to a character from the Hawkeye comics I’m bringing in as Clint’s eldest child. 
> 
> I have made a calendar for when things happen so that this timeline makes sense yah, I'm spiraling


End file.
